Waiting for You
by Lady Lynnaya
Summary: This is a songfic based on a Brian Adams song from the movie Spirit. It takes place at the end of the first series after the Ronins have defeated the Dynasty.The guys are celebrating the victory. Ryo's pov. Ryo+Mia.It's a bit sappy, but still good to the


Hi, everyone! This is my first songfic, so don't hurt me if it sucks. (dodges two baseballs, four tomatoes, and a rubber ducky while running from an angry mob) The song is from the movie Spirit, and it's by Brian Adams. This is taking place at the end of the first series, when the guys have defeated the Dynasty and are back at Mia's house celebrating. Ryo's POV. It's pretty sappy, but nothing a few insulin shots won't handle. Ryo+Mia. Insert standard disclaimer here. I don't own Ronin Warriors, so don't sue me. All I have are my tarot cards, some sushi shaped candles, and some jewelry I made out of paperclips. R+R, please?  
  
  
  
  
  
Waiting for You  
  
  
  
That was it. It's over now. The Dynasty is gone and defeated. We all went back to Mia's house, ready to party knowing it won't be interrupted by Talpa's goons. Cye cooked a big feast, and Uli begged him into letting Kento grill a few steaks western style. The rest of us were in the back yard, radio blasting and setting stuff up. Sage and I got some of our favorite CDs, Kento's portable CD player, and an extension cord and set it up on the back porch. Rowen and Uli were setting up tables for the food, and Mia was in the kitchen with Cye making punch. After Sage and I finished setting the CD play list, I stood up, and I looked around. I never had time to do that before. I was finally able to see just how beautiful it is here. Soon, we could start living the lives we wanted to live, not the ones that were forced on us. The time had come when our lives were ours again, not another's toy. Our dreams could become realities now. It felt good just knowing that.   
  
~Here I am- this is me  
  
There's nowhere else on earth I'd rather be  
  
Here I am- it's just me and you  
  
And tonight we make our dreams come true~  
  
We can begin again. We can start over. We've been through hell, but we're through with that now. "This feels great," said Kento as he watched the steaks sizzle. "We can finally relax. The Dynasty is gone for good." He looked around at the rest of us. "We can begin from the beginning, and enjoy ourselves without worrying about Dynasty troops showing up. It's like a new world that's been waiting for us to beat Talpa and come to it. Heaven knows we've been looking forward to it." He stretched and let out one of his loudest laughs. "It feels good to know that our plans and days don't include all of that crap anymore."  
  
~It's a new world; it's a new start.  
  
It's alive with the beating of -young hearts  
  
It's a new day; it's a new plan.  
  
I've been waiting for you  
  
Here I am~  
  
I looked over at Mia, and felt this surge of feelings for her. I had a huge crush on her, which the guys figured it out pretty quick. I didn't think she had, though, but I wouldn't be surprised if she had. Until recently, the guys only teased me about it when she wasn't around, but when things started getting more intense with the Dynasty, they teased me about it no matter what. Mia looked up, catching me staring at her. I thought she would laugh, or smile, or tease me as the others had, but no. She did none of those things. What she did do surprised and delighted me to no end. She blushed. Cye came out, carrying a big bowl of some kind of pasta salad. "Hey, Ryo! Anybody home? Earth to Ryo!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Rowen standing next to me grinning. "Now that you've come back to earth, you can help Mia bring the punch out. She said she needs to talk to you about something." I tensed. "What does she need to talk about?" I asked, just barely keeping my voice normal. "Dunno. Mia didn't tell Cye. Just said for him to get out of there and get you so she could talk to you and you could help her with the punch." I went into the kitchen, and tapped her on the back.  
  
"You wanted to speak to m-" I hadn't even finished my sentence before she'd turned around and silenced me with her lips. It felt good, holding her, kissing her. She pulled back, tried to apologize, but as efficiently as she silenced me, I silenced her. And she understood, that she wasn't the only one. This time, I pulled back. "Is that what you wanted to talk about?" She nodded. "You like me?" She shook her head.  
  
"I love you, Ryo. Not like you. I went beyond that a long time ago. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too," I said as I took her lips again. We were interrupted by catcalls coming from the window.  
  
"Hey, Mia, if that's how you talk to Ryo, why don't you talk to the rest of us like that?" came the comment from Kento. "Just wanted to let you guys know, the steaks are done, and Cye's getting anxious to get the rest of the food out here. So hurry up and finish 'talking' so the rest of us can eat." We smiled at each other, and I picked up the punch bowl and carried it out to the table. Cye brought out the rest of the food and we all dug in. I was talking to Sage when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I looked over my shoulder to see Mia cuddled against my back. I smiled, and continued my conversation with Sage.  
  
~Here we are. We've just begun.  
  
And after all this time, our time has come.  
  
Here we are, still going strong  
  
Right here in the place where we belong.~  
  
Out of the blue, Kayura and the warlords showed up. They just came by to see how we were doing after the big battle. They joined the party, and for the first time we were able to be with them without looking for hidden reasons or being on guard. It was great. We ate all of the food, took turns dancing with Kayura and Mia, talking, and just hanging out. There was a portal near the house that the Dynasty had used whenever they attacked us at the house. They had used it so many times, that even with Talpa dead it wouldn't close. The warlords and Kayura would still be able to visit us as often as they wanted. We partied outside until it started getting dark and the bugs started coming after us. We brought the dishes in and hung out inside. We played card games, charades, and watched a few movies. It felt. . .normal. Like nothing had ever happened. The only proof was the bonds it had forged between all of us and the memories we had made.  
  
~It's a new world; it's a new start.  
  
It's alive with the beating of -young hearts  
  
It's a new day; it's a new plan.  
  
I've been waiting for you  
  
Here I am~  
  
The warlords decided to spend the night, since they really didn't want to leave just yet. We could actually talk with them now. We could trust them. We set up the air mattress in Mia's room for Kayura. The warlords dragged pillows and blankets to the living room. Deas got the couch, after fighting Cale for it. While they were fighting, Sehkmet took the chair. Cale, after a lot of grumbling, took the other chair. The rest of us went to our bedrooms for our first night of sleep we knew wouldn't be interrupted by a midnight attack. I was too restless to sleep. I went out on the balcony so I wouldn't wake up Kento next door. I leaned on the railing, looking out at the lake, seeing how the stars reflected on it. Again, I felt some one wrap their arms around me. I pulled Mia around in front of me, looked in her clear blue eyes, and gave her a quick kiss. I held her close to me, looking out at the lake again, with her curled against my side, and let out a peaceful sigh.  
  
~Here I am-right next to you  
  
And suddenly the world is all brand new.  
  
Here I am-where I'm gonna stay.  
  
Now there's nothing standing in our way  
  
Oh, here I am. Here I am-this is me.~  
  
  
  
  
  
I know, I know. Sap city. Hopefully, it wasn't too bad overall. Read and review if you feel motivated enough. Compliments make fluffy pillows, while flames make nice electric blankets. Help keep me comfy in my heatless bedroom. 


End file.
